Warrior From The Stars II
by Invader Phoebe
Summary: Second part of the WFTS trilogy is finnaly up and running check out this cool ZAGR fic, please Read and Review, bye! on hiatus for about a year
1. Begginings

Authors Note: Hi there everyone! Finally here is the second part of IZ: Warrior from the stars it took me a while but it's here, also i may not be updating Paths Unknown for a while so its in a temporal hiatus NOT a permanent one, anyhow on with the story...

Disclaimer: this is the only time I'm saying it in the story so here it goes... I do not own Invader Zim or any of it's characters, they belong to Jhonen Vasquez and nickelodeon. There I'm clean now!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Whats wrong Gaz? You look pissed off, well... more than usual" Said Dib concerned at seeing Gaz kicking the couch

She just glared at him and then emitted a long sigh "I went to Zim's house today" she answered him "So?, you go there at least once a week" he said with a raised eyebrow

"yeah? Well other days I actually enter the house, unlike today when Computer didn't even let me in!" she said trough gritted teeth "what? What do you mean?" Dib asked "I don't know, he just said I wasn't allowed to enter anymore and overrode my master key!, after taking care of the god forsaken house for six years he just goes and do that! What the hell Dib!" "hey don't ask me!I'm not computer, why don't you ask him why tomorrow after school?"

she sighed "I already asked today but he didn't answered me, tough I guess I could try again tomorrow, otherwise I'm gonna rip that door apart and infect him with a worm virus" said Gaz "well then, anyway it's late already so lets just go to sleep alright?" said Dib, she nodded and went upstairs to her room

"I swear every day she gets even more impatient, Zim, dude you better come back soon" said Dib to no one as he dragged himself to his bedroom both Gaz and Dib went to sleep unaware of what the next day had prepared for them

The next morning...

"Gaz are you ready? We gotta get going" said Dib standing in the door "coming" she said as she walked to him, Dib locked the house and walked to school with Gaz, the walk was in silence and when they reached school each went their own way "bye Gaz" said Dib

------------With Dib----------

"Diiiiiib!" screamed someone startling the young paranormal investigator he turned around and saw one of his friends catching up to him "hey Steve, what's up?" he said nonchalantly "dude! Heard the news? There's going to be a new studednt in school today" Dib raise an eyebrow " really? But is halfway trough the semester" asked Dib taken aback "yeah i'm not sure about the details but it seems to be true, I also heard its the daughter of Marcus D'Angelo" said Steve "D'Angelo? THE D'Angelo? The richest guy in the world? Why is a kid like that entering a school like this one?" aked Dib "I have no idea dude" replied Steve

"I heard its D'Angelo's daughter thats comming" "I thought there were 2 new students" "I wonder how is the D'Angelo kid like?" "I think the new kid's coming to our classroom" Dib kept hearing the various rumors all around his classroom some said it was the son of Marcus D'Angelo, others said it was his daughter, truth be told no one knew Marcus D'Angelo's private life, for the richest guy in the world, the guy knew how to avoid paparazzi

Dib was growing bothered by all the gossip and the chatting so he just bent on his chair, and prepared to sleep for a while "Sleeping dude? Ain't ya curious 'bout the new kid?" said Jake (another of Dib's friends) "as a matter of fact no, its just a rich kid, he, or she, will probably end up with Jessica's group so what matter to me?" said Dib while yawning

------------With Gaz------------

Gaz's day hadn't been much different filled with the gossip of the new student she even heard that he (or she) was joining her class, she wasn't interested at all at this and kept playing her GameSlave4 Elite with her friends

"Dammit Gaz! Why are you so good!" exclaimed Emerald one of her friends "shut up whiner" said Gaz "It's not fair! No one can beat you! Even that ass of Iggins is far from your level, and he has won a lot o tournaments, the little son of a-" said Robert another of her friends "have you ever been beaten at any game?" "a couple of times, tough most were slip-offs, there's one guy however who managed to defeat me"answered Gaz "who?" asked both her friends "none of your business" she said her scowl in her face

"Class! As you might have heard we have a new student coming today she's transferred from a school in Italy she'll be here from now on, Miss D'Angelo you can come in now" said the Teacher

The doors opened and entered a girl with bright red hair covering the left side of her face and glasses, she had a black hoodie, a white shirt with a crossed black heart in the front, a red plaid skirt and platform boots, she looked... interesting to say the least

She took off her earplugs and waved to the class, "Hi! I'm Jackie D'Angelo! I came here with my brother, and we'll be staying here for undefined time, please take care of me" said the girl

Gaz looked at her and then returned her view to her game seemingly uninterested 'she looks fine but she's probably a prissy bitch so what the hell' she though

Popular girls and boys swarmed over Jackie "Whoa, you're really the daughter of Marcus D'Angelo?" "who's this brother you talk about? Is he hot?" "you're cute, wanna hang with us?" blah blah blah were all the questions that clouded the classroom to Gaz's (and her friends) annoyance she just rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate on the game

"Excuse me but, I don't give a flying rat's ass about you guys, nor your "popular" delusions" said Jackie with a slight smile, this shocked silence into everyone's faces (save for Gaz who merely raised a brow) "I would prefer a friend that's true to his o herself and doesn't follow like mindless cows to the butcher, you foolish critters" she continued, the smile never leaving her face

Everyone was gaping their mouths, Gaz started snickering, soon followed by Robert and Emerald, Jackie turned to them aswell as the 'popular' crowd Jackie blinked and said "Hey teach! Can I choose my sit now?" she asked clearly "Uhm... sure" said the professor

Jackie took her things to a seat near Gaz's group, sat and turned to them "Hi I'm Jackie! Nice to meet ya!" she said with a goofy smile "Nice to meet you too" said Emerald "our pleasure hun" said Robert "nice~" said Gaz, Jackie smiled again and started drawing on her notebook Gaz smiled and Ignored the looks the rest of the class was giving to them

"She joined the freaks!" "She's a freak!?!" "But she's RICH! How can she prefer to be with the freaks!" cryed the rest of the class wile Gaz and the rest paid no mind at all, ignoring them as if there wasn't anyone else on the classroom

-------With Dib--------

Dib laid face down on his desk, not asleep but far from interested in anything "Class! I got news, we're getting a new student today!, isn't this wonderful?" said the happy-go-lucky teacher 'I swear this guy gets in my nerves more than miss bitters' he thought ' wait... new student? So the rumor was true huh?, wonder if he's really D'Angelo's Kid' he thought again

"Mr. D'Angelo,you can come in now!" said the teacher again a little too exited 'guess that answers that huh?' Dib thought still not raising his head from the chair, 'I know what to expect, I a few seconds Jessica and her bitches will go and get him in their idiotic popular world, etc... etc... etc' he thought again and slightly groaned

Dib heard the door open and someone coming in, he prepared for the usual uproar that was getting someone rich in their group but it never came he wondered why the silence was merely cut by some gasps and more silence

"Hi there my fellow Worm-babies I'll be Glad to be with you from now on" these words got to Dib and hit him like a ton of bricks, as his eyes widened 'what did he said? I know only One person wo speaks like that, but could it be?' he finally raised his head to look at the new student and his eyes widened even more as he gulped

"Hey there Dib-beast! Missed me?"

* * *

A/N: Well thats it how did you like it? It took me a while to devise the beginning of the second part, but eventually it came down to this, I hope you all liked it, I'll see ya on the next chapter! Invader Phoebe Signing off!


	2. Meetings

Authors Note: Hi there everyone! Sorry for my disappearance, but I was in the hospital for a week and have been in my house resting, you see, a car ran over me... yes I'm not kidding the frikin' car actually hit me and threw me a good distance, to say my bike did not survive is an understatement, I broke my arm, fissured my leg and got bruises and scratches all over, still I survived, hooray for me! Anyway my arm is healed now (though it looks like a frikin' spaghetti) so I'll resume my fic (my other fic Paths Unknown is in a temporal Hiatus by the way in case you read it)

And I may start a new fic a Naruto one(a godlike Naruto at that) this time the pairings are still being decided but I'm not putting neither NaruSaku(I hate the bitch) nor NaruHina(as much as I love the pairing lets face it It's overused) unless its in a harem I'm thinking seriously in NaruIno or something like that why not give your suggestions?

Disclaimer: this is the only time I'm saying it in the story so here it goes... I do not own Invader Zim or any of it's characters, the only thing I own are the specified OC and the plot of this fic, the rest belong to Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon. There I'm clean now! Try to sue my ass People!

* * *

Chapter 2

----------------With Gaz---------------

They were in a "free studies" class right now, meaning the teacher got to read the newspaper while sipping on schnapps from time to time while he let his class do whatever the hell they wanted as long as it was in relative silence

Gaz was chatting half-heartedly with her friends while playing a important level, they were asking questions about her new friend Jackie, "Hey Jackie why did you transferred here? I mean you come from an elite school in Italy and your father is quite possibly the richest man in the world, so why here of all places?" asked Robert

"Well actually I came here because of my brother, he wanted to come here, it was something that he said he needed to do" said Jackie "I don't know if I could tell you the reasons he came here though, its his business after all" Robert and Emerald nodded

"So who's this brother you keep talking about? will he study here as well or what?" asked Gaz, eyes not moving from her game (as interesting as the conversation was, she was in the zone) "Oh he will study here, but he's a year our senior. He's probably in the 2nd years classroom right now

"2nd year huh? Do you know what class?" asked Robert "I think I heard him saying class D" Gaz lifted a brow "Class D? Hey Gaz isn't that your brother's class? I hope they get along Dib is kind of a loner isn't he?" said Emerald "well I do hope so, though my brother isn't exactly Mr. Social skills" said Jackie while smiling

The bell rang and they all stood up to leave their classroom, Jackie followed Gaz and their friends as they went to the Cafeteria

--------------With Dib---------------

"Zim? Is that really you?" asked a flabbergasted Dib "How many people have you met with green skin while I was gone Dib-stick? because I recall I was the only one" said Zim with a slight smirk "Zim! Goddammit Dude! I thought you wouldn't come back anymore" said Dib "Well here I am, isn't it"

The class was speechless for several reasons, some were shocked to see that same old green kid that was with them in elementary, some (the ones that were not with them in elementary) were shocked to see a green dude, and the rest was shocked to see Dib talking with him as if he was his best friend, one dude even turned paler than Casper and begun whispering incoherent things about apples and red eyes

The girls on the other hand had other reasons to be shocked, those that remembered him were shocked to see how much he had changed, those who didn't knew him were shocked at seen a guy with green skin, but all girls seemed to have little hearts in their eyes at seeing the green hottie

You see, Zim had changed a lot physically, he now stood tall at 6''1 , he had long black hair tied in a ponytail and the fringe left in bangs framing his face, his sky blue eyes had taken a electric blue tone making them look as if they could shine in the dark, his teeth sharpened taking a slight fang appearance giving him a wild look, he wore a black long sleeved shirt with a turtleneck and a red skull engraved on the chest, an unbuttoned short sleeved red shirt over it, he had black jeans, and black boots, he had a chain hanging on the left side of his pants, his PAK was still attached to his back but it looked different and it was black metal with red lights

"Dude what happened to you these last 6 years?" Dib asked "Well as much as I would like to tell you right now, I think it would be better if I did tell both of you and in private don't you agree Dib-stick?" Dib thought for a bit and nodded, he suddenly realized his friends staring at both of them with a raised brow

"Oh right! Steve, Jake, this is Zim, the one I talk about from time to time, Zim, these are Jake and Steve" Dib said and grinned "Oh so this is the infamous Zim eh? I don't recall you telling us he was green" said Jake, to which Steve nodded "oh yeah, he has uhm... a skin condition?..."said Dib "Its more of a genetic condition actually" said Zim "It's not a disease per se, its not contagious but it can be transmitted genetically" at this most girls blushed thinking in a army of green hunks

"Zim would you kindly take your sit? We wouldn't want to delay the class and prevent these children from learning now do we?" said the teacher, Zim sat in the seat behind Dib and a little afterwards class resumed not counting the strange teacher and the occasional female who blushed when he caught them staring at him Zim found the class enjoyable (especially after seeing torque squirming in the back)

* * *

A/N: Well thats it how did you like it? It took me a while to devise the beginning of the second part, but eventually it came down to this, I hope you all liked it, once again sorry for not updating earlier but my arm hurted like hell, now its just numb as hell, I'll see ya on the next chapter! Invader Phoebe Signing off!


	3. Meeting place

Authors Note: Hi there everyone! Invader Phoebe here! Forgive my delay but things have been a bit hectic in school, and other personal stuff, plus I've been concentrating lately in my Naruto fic, wich you are all welcomed to check, anyhow heres 3rd chapter...

Chapter 3

* * *

----------------With Zim & Dib---------------

"oh guys I forgot we have to go to detention for blowing up the chem lab last week" said Jake as he looked at a pouting Steve

"aww man! I wanted to get to know the green kid better!" said Steve "guess we'll have to do that later, seeya dudes" he said as he left towards the detention classroom

"let's catch up later Dib, see ya later Zim" said Jake following Steve

Dib and Zim shrugged and begun walking to the cafeteria where they would meet with Gaz (tough she didn't knew she was meeting Zim too) in their way there they began chatting

"Seriously man! I barely recognize you anymore! You've changed so much, physically that is..." exclaimed Dib as he and Zim strode down the halls

"yeah well you're one to talk, I mean what's with the white outfit? I thought you'd never get rid of your black trench coats" Zim said raising an eyebrow at Dib

"you know a couple of years after you left I had a litte dispute with the Swollen Eyeballs, which I don't feel like discussing, the point is I left the organization in a sense, although I'm still in contact with some members and am still a paranormal investigator, I no longer respond to the SE's rules and regulations all this led me to change my "uniform" and since black was not an option white was second best, plus I look good in it" Dib finished with a grin

"so you left the eyeballs huh?, interesting and how's the professor by the way" asked Zim

"well hes pretty much the same... he comes more often from work and keeps asking about you, I swear the old man is getting Alzheimer, and hes still trying to convince me to drop the paranormal thing altogether though he often says hes proud of both of us going serious with his "real" science" answered Dib

"both of you? Is Gaz also interested in science?" asked Zim "I mean when we were younger all she seemed interested in were her video games and kicking the ass of anyone who dared bother her, you specifically"

"yeah well she still does that, but she's also into robotics you know?, she always did apparently but not until a couple years ago did she started to properly look it up dunno why tough she wouldn't tell, probably something to do with your base"

Then the thought hit Dib "hey by the way whats with you? Are you gonna go back to your old base or what?"

"oh yeah well I will but there's some circumstances that shall be explained once we meet with Gaz" Dib was about to speak but Zim cut him off "Thats all I'm saying for now"

As they reached the cafeteria Zim noticed someone in one of the tables "well, talk about coincidence" he said with a smile

------------Gaz & Co.---------------

"Hey Jackie, all school have recess at the same time, maybe well meet your brother at the cafeteria" said Emerald while trying to catch Gaz "Demonios! Gaz! Stop running away I wanna braid your hair!"

Robert came close to Jackie and said "Emerald has been trying to use Gaz as her personal Barbie doll for 2 years now and Gaz always manages to evade her, you'll get used to it, it actually gets pretty funny after a while, just pray not to become her next target" he said with a snicker

Jackie hummed a little and then said "well maybe we will meet him, you never know, what about your brother Gaz?"

Gaz once again dodged a hug from Emerald and stood as if nothing happened "we usually sit on the same spot on the yard well see him there" she kept playing her game before something beeped in it then she opened her eyes "huh? Twin Claws? What type of weapon is that? Oh well, I'll try them" she once again closed her eyes

_'golden eyes? That's a pretty and rare eye color, mmm I wonder if... nah, it would be too much a coincidence'_ Jackie thought before they reached the cafeteria

The doors led to an open area of the School building inside the cafeteria were tables filled with teens of great variety, and a pair of doors led to an outside area with some tables by the trees and grass, most tables were occupied, but in the very back at the shade of an oak was a large and empty table

"that's our table allright, not all we need is to sit and wait for Dib and his friends, we can see the cafeteria from here check if your brother comes" said Gaz as she sat in one of the chairs

sighing behind her came emerald "one of this days Gaz I swear I'll get you and then you'll look cooler than ever,lo juro por la virgencita de guadalupe" she said as she sat in another chair followed by a snickering Robert "no U wont get her, face it Emerald" he raid

"but she has such pretty hair! Oh hey look there comes Dib" the she looked puzzled hey who's that green guy?" she asked Gaz seemed to stiffen in a second and Jackie perked up

"green?" both said as they looked at the doors Dib and Zim were entering through "Zim!" squealed Jackie

A beep went in Gaz's game and the words Game over flashed in the screen but this mattered nothing as she confirmed with her eyes what she suspected "Z-Zim..." she whispered

"hey Gaz" Answered the Green man in question

* * *

A/N: Well thats it once again sorry for my lateness in writing this, but I'll try to keep both this and my Naruto fic running at the same time, and I'll try to make longer chapters from now on to compensate for the time lost


	4. surprise!, family?

Authors Note: Hi there everyone! Invader Phoebe here! Chapter four is up so read it

Chapter 4

* * *

"hey who's that green guy?" Emerald asked, Gaz seemed to stiffen in a second and Jackie perked up

"green?" both said as they looked at the doors Dib and Zim were entering through "Zim!" squealed Jackie

A beep went in Gaz's game and the words Game over flashed in the screen but this mattered nothing as she confirmed with her eyes what she suspected "Z-Zim..." she whispered

"hey Gaz" Answered the Green man in question

Gaz stood up and opened her eyes seemingly scanning over this green person in front if her "Z-zim? Is that really... you?" she said inching slowly towards him

"what do I need to do to prove it? Oh I know! I AM ZIM!!!" he suddenly shouted to the skies making everyone sans Gaz sweatdrop

Gaz's eyes widened and she screamed "Zim!" she launched herself at him locking him in a hug "7 years Zim..." she whispered

Zim smiled alightly and patting her head he said "yeah I know, 7 years IS a long time, but I'm back like I promised didn't I?" she kept mumbling something inaudible to him "Gaz?"

"7_ years... 7 _years, 7 years, 7 years! 7 FREAKING YEARS!, YOU DUMBASS" she drove a knee to his stomach

"_my squeedlyspooch.._." he winced internally

"It took you 7 fucking years to come back you idiot and you come and say that crap!, of course I knew you would come back!, you just didn't even sent a freaking letter of how you were or where! you, you, you… _asshole_" she said angry at first but ended up mumbling in his shirt

Zim shook his head and said lightly with a smile "I'm back Gaz... this time to stay"

Gaz remained silent for a second "_okaeri_" she said

Zim kept smiling and closed his eyes "_tadaima"_

they were interrupted by a loud 'ehem' and both looked at his friends and siblings who had a knowing smirk on their face "don't want to interrupt the sweet moment but I would like to know what the heck is going on" Emerald said

they broke apart Zim sheepishly scratching his head and Gaz scowling (thought both had a slight tint in their cheeks)

"oh right, Jackie!, these are Dib Membrane" he pointed to Dib who nodded "and Gaz Membrane, you know, the ones I came here for" he said while pointing at the scowling teen

"right and this is Zim, I'm sure you know who I'm talking about Emerald but long story short, he's a childhood friend" she said and both Robert and Emerald nodded

something audibly clicked in Emerald's head "hey! this is that guy! The one who... wow almost thought you didn't exist" she said loking at Zim "how did I not realize it it's beyond me, with the green skin and all you know" she kept looking at him as a small blush crept on her cheeks she widened her eyes and shook her head "well it's certainly a pleasure to meet you"

Zim nodded at her and to Robert when he said the same "my pleasure" he said

"Hey Rob! I think they're calling us over there! Lets go and let them catch up!" she said dragging Robert with her she discreetly smiled as Gaz mouthed a thank you

As Emerald and Robert disappeared from the picture Zim looked back at Gaz and Dib and cleared his throat "well and this here" he grabbed Jackie's shoulder's "Is Jackie though you may already know that Gaz, she's my sister"

Gaz and Dib's mouth fell to the floor as they looked speechless at the alien and the redhead Gaz spoke first

"WHAT?!" she loudly said "wait! this was your brother?!" she asked to Jackie who nodded "but H-how?"

"Dad adopted him some years ago when we were in spain, Zim saved us from an accident involving an hotel and a terrorist attack, Dad found out about Zim being an alien but didn't care, he said that he owned his life to him and decided to adopt him so he could have a solid background just in case, that and I really liked him so I bugged him until he accepted to be my brother" Jackie smiled bigly

"True that... she does get annoying when she wants to" Zim said ruffling Jackie's hair "I think I took a liking to that family a lot so I stayed there for a while, while I arranged some things, but after I finished, I said I wanted to came here, but Jackie wouldn't let me come alone, so Mr. Leo suggested to take her with me, but to wait till she finished her current year, henceforth we came till now"

For once Dib, although flabbergasted managed to speak "wait you are gonna tell us everything right?, not just leave it like that?" he asked

"Of course I am, just not here, I'd feel more comfortable doing it in the base, oh by the way the reason you couldn't enter the house is because I reprogrammed the security code, I wanted this to be a surprise so... surprise" he pulled out two small bullet-like objects,

One was silver and had a blue lightning bolt engraved "this is for you Dib, you're welcome to our home anytime" Dib smiled and took the bullet and quickly put it on as a necklace

He gave the other bullet, this one a black metal engraved with a purple stylized skull, to Gaz "and this is your new key Gaz, its programmed to let you enter the new base, and grants you access to every room and yes, that does include the new ones I added recently"

Gaz smiled looking at her "keys" and quickly hung them from her neck, she took her old key and gave it to Zim he took it and put it in his PAK

The bell rang signaling the end of recess

"Well it was lovely seeing you Gaz, see you later!, later Jackie! Take care of my sister Little Gaz" Zim said grabing Dib's shoulder and walking towards their class room

Gaz stood there for a while but shook her head eventually and looked at Jackie "you two have a lot to explain, you know?"

Jackie smiled "yep, a real lot!, but don't worry, we have time and Zim already said he'd explain so you'll have to wait, meanwhile tell me how did you met my brother, and howwas he before we met him" said Jackie pulling Gaz along

Gaz followed Jackie and completely forgot about the abandoned GameSlave laying there in the backyard, in any other day or situation she'd never stop a game like that and much less leave it laying there, but given the circumstances, she didn't really gave a damn

* * *

A/N: Yes that's right I decided to make Gaz and Dib of Japanese heritage at least partially(she does kinda give you that idea), only from their mother though Well thats it I know I promised to make a longer chapter but I'm saving it for the next one, wich will be Zim's story while he was traveling, I'm probably gonna divide it into 2 chapters or so, anyway seeya next time, meanwhile I'm gonna write the next chap of my Naruto fic, seeya! Invader Phoebe Signing Off!


	5. On Hiatus

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Allright as this is an authors note not a chapter and I'm afraid it is kind of bad news...**

**My dear readers I am sorry to dissapoint you by telling you that the story is in a official hiatus that will most likely last a year**

**I would like to inform that I am not dropping this awsome Zim story I came up with seriously, it is made of too much awesome for me to drop it, however I'm afraid that while I have the 3'rd part of this trylogy near complete, the second(this one) came out in a way that it's hard for me to continue writing, I will try and get the scripts finished to a degree in about a year, IF I can come up with something before that I'll post it but don't expect anything soon**

**If I can't come up with anything then I will erase the story and re-post it polished in a way so that it's easier to continue**

**In lieu of these... less than satisfying news I will be giving a little info, a resume, if you will of what is to happen in the story**

**-------------Spoiler--------------**

**-Zim will be telling his story of his travels, how he trained under several arts and met several fascinating people  
-Tezcatlipoca will make his appearance in-between scenes charging his power for an all out war with the humans  
-Zim and the gang will get some normal time in school developing bonds before all hell breaks loose once Tezcatlipoca awakens and invades the earth with a swarm of undead warriors from all eras  
-As the world fall under the dark god's claws Zim and the rest will run into hiding while forming a independent army  
-Zim and Gaz will get toguether as Zim discover's all these events were foretold and he was predestined to defeat Tezcatlipoca  
-In a final battle everyone fights against the undead army while Zim confronts Tezcatlipoca alone somewhere else  
-Powered by Quetzalcoatl Zim finally is able to defeat Tezcatlipoca and save mankind  
-The end will consist of the after events of him saving the world which includes several surprises**

**--------Spoiler/end-----------**

**Of course all that is but a teaser of what is to occur for many surprises await...**

**Without further discussion I'll say goodbye for now, however before leaving you I'll invite everyone to read My Naruto stories Naruto: A Deity's path, and the soon to be posted Naruto: A GUARDIAN's path, Once again I apologize for the story, I'll see ya around here in a year, Bye! Invader Phoebe signing off!**


End file.
